


Learning How To Walk

by thespeckledbandicoot



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespeckledbandicoot/pseuds/thespeckledbandicoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross shows Will something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How To Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am on my phone, so please be kind about any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's super short and has no real plot, I just wanted to get out some UMY feelings and ideas. Mildly inspired by the Barenaked Ladies song Light Up My Room.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" The question startled Will, and he looked up from the Game Boy he was tinkering with. Ross sat at his open window, letting the spring air flow into the room. As he turned to look at Will, the sunlight glinted off the many colored stones in his cheekbones. His beauty distracted Will, and for a moment he started at the gargoyle, mouth ajar. "Uhhh...walk?" Ross smiled. "Yeah. It's gorgeous out, let's enjoy the city." 

Will carefully set down his screwdriver and pulled the rest of his consciousness out of the Game Boy's circuitry. "I can't really... enjoy the city that much." He scratched the back of his head. "Out there, it's... a lot to deal with." 

Ross frowned, and Will wondered, not for the first time, how much Ross really understood about his magic. After a moment Ross said quietly, "I can keep you grounded you know. I could teach you how." 

"I'm not sure it's that simple. The city...it knows me too well. It can always break through if I'm out there too long. Even here sometimes. It's hard to explain."

Ross laughed. "Oh, I understand." 

His nonchalance chafed Will for a reason he couldn't quite identify. Or maybe didn't want to. "I don't think you do. Maybe you should go. I'm sure one of the others would go with you." He still wasn't sure if invoking any of the Garbage Court by name was wise. 

"Oh Will, I didn't mean..." Ross took a deep breath and moved over to sit on the floor by Will. "Your magic works in the veins of the city, right? The wires, the gadgets, the pigeons. You're the breathe and the blood." He paused again, shorter this time, more confident. "I'm the bones. I'm made of the concrete and the steel, the buildings. We're two parts of the same whole. If you focus on me, you can ground yourself in the city, so it won't fight you anymore." 

Will thought about it... Being able go outside without being laden in dampening charms, without the noise, the headaches, no more fear of getting lost in telephone wires and waking up hours later with no idea of where he was. He sighed. "What do I need to do?"

Ross took both of his hands. "Picture me in your mind. No, not... really Will? Picture me with clothes please. Focus. Okay, now picture yourself..."

An hour of meditation and visualization passed by, with minimal distraction. Will and Ross set off into the city (Ross insisted on going out the attic window. Will suspected it was an excuse for the gargoyle to carry him, but didn't protest much.) 

They walked for hours. Will reveling in the internal quiet, Ross enjoying a day out with no ulterior motives. They found a small market not far the city center and spent a while browsing the goods. Here an old woman sold sweet smelling flowers and garlands, there a man with jewelry in all colors and metals. From a young fae that Will couldn't place he bought a few interestingly shaped crystals Dew and Uncle Xephos could use. As an afterthought he picked up a small rosy pink stone. 

When Ross questioned the purchase, Will drew him into a small niche between the stalls and carefully traced the stone against Ross' cheekbones, then dragged it slowly across the gargoyle's chapped lips. The pink flushed his cheeks, and colored his full lips, making him look more alive, more human. The kisses Ross pressed against Will's lips quickly had him flushed the same color. 

As the sky went dark and the lights in the city came on they made their way to the city park. They held hands and traded kisses, talking about nothing. Near a fountain, Ross found a small string of lights and fashioned himself a necklace. Will laughed and made the lights twinkle and glow. 

Full dark settled, and they lay on the dewy grass and tried to see stars through the glow of city lights. Will felt the hum of the city, softly. Content. It was well past his curfew, and he should get home before his uncle worried. He leaned into the gargoyle instead and smiled. There would be all kinds of hell to pay when he finally wandered back home, but for now, he was happy.


End file.
